evaronfandomcom-20200214-history
History Timeline
Below is an overall timeline of history, containing links to individual pages. =Timeline= Prehistory * Humans crawled out of the ocean * Wandered Gegnt as nomads * Nomadic tribes wandered further north into the Zury region * Some evidence they crossed the Ahnennian mountains and the Menegal mountains ~Y-5000 to ~Y-3000 * Developed agriculture on the banks of modern day Arnow, then known as Shtot. * Shtot established Imperium Law, the basis of most legal systems today. * Shtot rose to power during the Shtot Imperium. * Menaal founded in ~Y-3800. * Dom Kurz founded in ~Y-3700. * Hoykh founded in ~Y-3500. * Ludzian religion founded by the Prophet Nusia Ludzska at Mt. Ludzska. * Shtot declined while other regions developed distinct cultures in the Great Divergence. ~Y-3000 to Y-2000 * Menaal engaged in battle with several 'barbarian' clans in the First Menegal Wars. * Hoykh becomes central to the Hoykh Empire, a multicultural empire focused on internal trade. * Amand von Kaiser orders the first Ahnennian in preparation of taxing his new empire, the Amand Imperial Reign. * Menaal builds the Menegal Wall, the longest wall in the world * The Hoykh Empire discovers coffee in the Coastal Gegnt region * The Amand Imperial Reign fractures during the Warring Kingdoms ~Y-2000 to Y-1400 * Menaal becomes central part of the Menaalese Kingdoms, period of relative peace ensues * Hoykh Empire fractures into three smaller states: Ershter Kingdom, Tsveyt Kingdom, and the Drit Kingdom. * Gegnt region struggles with a terrible drought * Prosanism founded by the Martyr Prost * Hendler Ponem lines the Zury-Gegnt trade route with elaborate trade halls, creating the first merchant empire * Ahennia unified under Karstan von Kaiser at the Battle of Dom Hoch, the Karstan Imperial Reign Y-1400 to Y-800 * Karstan forces crossed the Ahnennian mountains in the Berg War * High Priest Yeger creates civil unrest in the failed Prosanism Uprising * Prosanites spread to Zury and Menegal, fleeing extremists and the crackdown * Menaalese Kingdoms begin the Second Menegal Wars Y-800 to Y-200 * Prosanites in Zury and Menegal branch out into Orthodox Prosanism * Klar Umriss rises as a culture in Ahennian Highlands * Gegnt unified under the Grand Vire Mentsh in the Seige of Ponem * Regional Rytsars engage in the Honorable Wars * Karstan Imperial Reign collapses with the death of Emil von Kaiser * Population reaches approx. 800 million, spread out in varying densities Y-200 to Y0 * Rystars disappear as the Z-plague outbreak begins * The Great Tragedy of Ahnennia * Gegnt falls at the Breach of Arnow * Menaalese Kingdoms Collapse * Monastery of Mt. Ludzska survives onslaught, provides the Modern City Model and Modern Calendar Y0 to Y100 * Gunpowder comes into use. * Industrial revolution in full bloom. * Z-bug identified and isolated in laboratories * Radio communication allows the Reconnection * Evaron founded Y100 to Y125 * The Dom Ritter - Dom Verrater conflict marks the first outbreak of war * The Fall of Dom Ritter occured, creating the first modern Z-hazard * 1st Conclave of Doms held in Dom Lied in Y132, which created the: ** Trade and Border Agreement ** 1st Liedian Treaty * Zuruck Imperial Reign began in Ahnennia with the aggressive capture of several cities Y125 to Y150 * 1st Menaalese Conclave, which created the Menaalese Consortium * Oxenshire Treaty formed to resist Zuruck Imperial annexation * War of the Empires breaks out * Arnow destroyed in first nuclear attack * Zuruck-Menaalese peace treaty signed * Trans-Gegnt Rail connects the isolated cities of the Gegnt Region Y150 to Y175 * Zuruck Imperial Reign unifies most of the Ahnennian Lowlands * Zuruck Imperial Reign collapses into: ** Verrater Imperial Reign ** Schwert Imperial Reign ** Kinzhal Consortium * Successful decoding of the human genome * First cybernetic limb attached by Dr. Antoni Iwanski * Invention of the Internet * Gegnt unifies into the United Cities of Gegnt * 1st Council of Evaron, which created the: ** Universal Passport System ** Universal Standards System ** Universal Research System Y175 to Y200 * First spacecraft + satellite * Internet moves from being experimental to mass consumption * Evaron leaves the Menaalese Consortium Y200 to Y225 (present) * Evaron rises as an economic safe haven * Second War of the Empires begins Category:Browse Category:Setting